Through it all
by XxAsh95xX
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's life in college to the real world. Lots of Troyella! Couples:TXG SXZ CXT KXJ RXM rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing_**

**_

* * *

_**

Gabriella Montez watched her group of best friends from the window there was Sharpay her closest friend, the two girls shared everything with each other and were always there for each other. Then Taylor, Kelsi and Cassandra (her cousin). Then there was Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan who were all like her older brothers. Then there was Troy, who also happened to be sharpay's and Ryan's brother, out of all the boys she was closest to him and she was totally in love with him.

Realizing she was taking ages getting everyone their drinks and that they had started to notice she had been gone for a long time she quickly hurried up

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

Her phone rang just as she picked up the drinks, she carefully put the drinks down and picked up her phone and heard a heavy breathing, this had been happening a lot lately, she hadn't told any one about it hoping it would go away. Although deep inside she knew it wouldn't the truth is she had was pretty sure she new who it was calling.

"Hello is anyone there?" She tried but the breathing just carried on.

She thought she would lie a little, trying to scare the person away. Obviously not seeing everyone behind her.

"Stop calling here the police have already been informed about you Callum. You think I don't remember you Just leave me alone!". She hung up and turned around to see the gang with concerned faces.

"Who is Callum? Why didn't you tell me you have a stalker? Do the police really know? Are you okay?" Sharpay asked having a fit.

"Seriously, Shar calm down!" Gabby Replied rolling her eyes at her blonde best friend.

"Well what was that about?" asked Taylor placing her hand on her younger friends shoulder.

"Its nothing don't worry about it, can some one help me with these drinks?"

"Don't try and change the subject young lady"Sharpay said in which only can be described as her scary tone.

"Its just someone from my past who has been phoning me and not saying anything" She replied obviously scared of sharpay backing slowly away until she was back up against the cooker.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

Everyones eyes went straight to Gabby's phone that was now flashing with light.

"Hello?" Again all she could hear was heavy breathing, she looked up to see everyone staring at her and watching her every move...again she said "Hello?"

A muffled voice came through the phone.

"I love those shorts and the grey top."She froze realizing that was exactly what she was wearing.

"How do you know what I'm wearing? You know your not supposed to come near me because of the restraining order" she exclaimed with fear on in her voice.

"You will pay for what your parents did."

"How?"

"I'm gonna kill you" He said with a laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

The line went dead, leaving a deafening silence. They had heard everything her secret was out.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence Sharpay spoke out.

"We are staying with you until your parents come back...and tomorrow we are going to the police station" She said hugging her friend who was now had tears in her eyes and was shaking.

Troy walked up to the two girls and took Gabby out of Sharpay's arms and into his own. He looked down at Gabby who was now crying hysterically in is arms. He had known for a while now he was completely and utterly in love with her and which just made him want to kill who ever was on the others side of the phone even more.

After about ten minutes Gabby finally calmed down and her friends took her into the living room, they then phoned up their parents explaining the situation. Of course everyones parents said they could stay as long as they wanted if it kept Gabby safer, so they would be staying for the next two months (then her parents would be back) everyone had gone to get their stuff except for Sharpay and Troy who where looking after Gabby.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"Sharpay asked her friend softly.

"Naahhh. What were you guys gonna do earlier?" Gabby replied.

"We were thinking of going swimming in your pool." Sharpay said hopefully.

"No! all the girls wanted to do that all of us guys wanted to play basket ball". Troy told Gabby while looking at his sister who was ready to kill him. She was obviously thinking she could get away with what she wanted to do. knowing that if Gabby wanted to do it Troy would automatically agree.

"TROY! you are so annoying you have to ruin everything!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"You think you can get away with whatever you want but you cant!" He replied, making Gabby laugh slightly and roll her eyes as it wasn't strange that they were fighting. It was just sibling rivalry she guessed. They continued yelling at each other when everyone arrived back to see the two siblings still completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Now what are they fighting about?" asked Kelsi sighing.

"If i am really honest I cant remember." Replied gabby shaking her head.

"Well lets leave them to it. What do you want to do Gabby?" asked Ryan.

"Quite treating me like a child. I mean it you don't normally just ask me what I want to do" replied Gabby getting slightly sharpayish.

"okay" ryan replied a little bit scared.

Everyone minus Sharpay and Troy went outside to relax the girls sunbathed while the boys played game of basket ball.

"What were we fighting about again?" Asked Sharpay who was looking at her nails.

"I can't remember" Troy told her a little bored.

"So when are you going to tell her?" asked Sharpay.

"Tell who what?" asked Troy confused.

"Don't tell me you still don't realize you love her." Said a frustrated Sharpay.

Realizing that she is talking about Gabby "ooohhh your right i do love her". He said in a sort of daze.

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on Shar and Troy to make sure they haven't killed each other." Gabby said with a slight chuckle already half way into the house.

"Your right I do love her"

For the second time that day she froze but this time it was because she was heart broken. She had been in love with him since she first saw him and now she found out he was in love with some one else.

"Guys I just realized I need to go do something I'll be back soon okay." she said really quickly.

"Wait are you going to be okay?" Cassie asked worried.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine." she replied.

"Did Shar say it was okay? "asked Chad knowing they would be hell to pay if they let Gabby go without Shar saying it was okay.

"Yeah" replied Gabby running out the back gate.

"Phone someone if I'm not back by midnight" she yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking." Gabby replied getting in her car and driving off.

She got to the place she always went when she was upset but no one new, The Park.

"Wheres Gabby?" asked Sharpay making everyone's eyes widened

"She didn't ask you, baby?" asked Zeke.

"Asked me what?"

"She said she had to get something."

"And you let her go?" asked Sharpay screeched pulling out her phone.

"Don't blame us she said she asked you and you said yes." Ryan told his older sister by 5 minutes.

"She seemed pretty upset" Kelsi added looking worried.

* * *

she sat on the beach crying her heart out watching the waves, pulling her knees to her body and bit her lip still crying.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

"Hello?"She didn't care if who ever was on the phone new she was crying she no longer felt the need to hide it.

"Gabriella Marie Montez where the hell are you?" Asked a very mad Sharpay not realizing her best friend was crying.

"Does it matter?" she asked crying even more.

"Oh my gosh what's the matter are you okay? did you hurt something? is something broken?" asked Sharpay.

"The only thing thats broken is my heart." She replied.

"Where are you?"Shar asked her friend softly.

"The beach". Gabby said her voice shaking.

"We will all come and get you." Sharpay told her friend.

"NO!just the girls." she order Sharpay.

"Okay honey I'll see you soon." Sharpay told her reassuringly.

Realizing they would be here soon she began to clean herself up, when some one dressed all in black approached her.

"Hello, Gabriella."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**_

* * *

"I know Sharpay said we shouldn't go but what if something happens to them?" asked Zeke.

"He is right we should go. I could never forgive myself if they get hurt" said Troy.

They all got in the car and drove of, being careful not to bump into the girls.

* * *

Shar pulled up to the beach and got out the car followed by the rest of the girls she scanned her eyes across the beach looking for Gabby, her blood chilled as she saw Gabby being pulled towards a van. Running as fast as she could she tried despirately to reach the other side of the beach seeing her brother run in front of them with a look on his face that showed her how much he loved Gabby.

Thinking she would have to save herself she tried to remember what one of her old friends had taught her when the took defence class. She twisted her hands free from him but he just grabbed her again so she pushed her hands and in one swift move she made him fall over seeing her trying to run away he grabbed her ankles. Gabby again started trying to defend herself but she was getting weaker and weak. Just when she was going to give up hope Troy came up to them, punching him straight in the face knocking him out then grabbing Gabby and pulling her into a hug so tight she almost couldn't breath.

"Don't ever do that to me again". he said pulling her even closer to him a looking at how they fit each other perfectly.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have walked off I just couldn't handle it anymore." she said almost crying.

"Couldn't handle what?"he whispered in her ears making her shiver.

"I can't tell you it would be to awkward." she said pulling away from the hug.

"You can tell me anything." he said softly pulling her back.

Deciding he would never give up. "I heard you and Shar talking about that other girl that your in love with"

"Why would that upset you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes i love a girl, i love her laugh,her smile,that i can tell her the most embarrassing thing in the world and she will only laugh when i start to laugh, that she can make me feel so alive, that when i hug i never want to let her go and that she is so good with my friends and the list goes on." he said pushing some hair away from here eyes.

"what's here name?" She asked blinking back tears.

"Gabriella Marie Montez." He said looking her straight in the eye.

'Really?" she asked hopefully.

Instead of replying he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist then placing his lips against hers. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for an entrances she happily let him in both exploring each others mouths. They heard Shar squeal and all of the gang make some sort of awww or whistling noise. They both pulled back smiling.

"So does this mean you will be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"I would love to." she replied happily.

The gang came over to great the happy couple only just remembering the guy on the floor.

"So I guess we should call the police". Gabby suggested.

"already have." Chad said looking very proud of himself.

After a few hours of questioning the gang were back the cars, the guy turned out to have various other crimes under his belt and was given two years for all he had done and if he ever came near any member of the montez family would have even longer.

* * *

"Okay guys I have a plan" exclaimed very happy Shar.

"What is it?" Kelsi asked curious.

"Well you know Gabby has 4 spare rooms which means we are all going to have to share {even though gabby wasn't in any danger they all decided to stay with her) so if we all make sure Gabby and Troy are in room together." Sharpay said pleased with her plan.

Tthat way they will get married sooner and have kids then I will be auntie Pay!" sharpay added.

"great idea Shar!" Taylor laughed sarcastically.

"Girls are so weird" Jason said shaking his head.

* * *

"So guys we all have to share a room so if w..." gabby got interrupted by sharpay.

"Im withCassie!" she said smirking.

"Im with Kelsi!" said Taylor seeing Gabby about to say something.

"Im with Zeke!" chad yelled.

"Im with Ryan!" jason Yelled.

"Like that wasn't planned." Gabby said sarcastically.

"I told you Shar, it was really obvious." Said chad Which caused him to get hit by Taylor.

"Im going to bed you guys can do what ever the hell you want." Gabby said.

"I'll come with you." said Troy walking with her up the stairs.

"oooooohhhh what ya gonna be doing." Chad asked with a silly smile on his face.

"Shut up Chad well just be sleeping!" Troy said rolling his eyes at his best-friend.

"You really are an idiot you know that?" Sharpay asked Chad.

"Its been said before." he replied shrugging.

* * *

Gabby climbed into the bed pulling the covers over her and watch as Troy got in the other side the moment he was in bed she snuggled up to he putting her head on his chest as he rapped his arms around her.

"goodnight" she whispered sleepily.

"goodnight" he replied.

**

* * *

**

* * *

The sun shined brightly everywhere in the Montez house hold except where a young couple were sleeping peacefully in each others arms. That was until Sharpay came in.

"Wakey! Wakey love birds its our last day of school then next year we will be seniors!" Exlaimed a very hyped up Sharpay.

"uuuuurrrghhhh go away Shar." Replied an angry Gabby chucking her pillow at her cheerful friend

"gahhhabbbyyyy?" chad whined.

"WHAT CHAD?" she replied knowing he would want something from his tone.

"You guys just leave us alone". Replied Troy pulling the cover over his and Gabby's heads making her giggle slightly.

Not having any of it, Sharpay opened up the curtains letting the light through.

"Come on guys!"sharpay said getting fustrated.

"Gabby?" Ryan asked sweetly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you make us pancakes" everyone asked at the same time, deciding to play with them a little.

"Well I would love to but promised I would never make them again"

"WHAT?" chad asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Calm down i was kidding. Big Baby."Gabby said rolling her eyes.

An hour later everyone had eaten and everyone was getting dress and ready except for gabby and shar who where already dressed and chatting.

"I cant believe we are going to be seniors in college" Gabby squealed.

"I know but then we have to find work and different things" Shar said getting a little upset.

"I know but I hope that we don't grow apart Gabby said.

"We won't espacially with you dating my brother now, but i can see what your worried about. I cant stop thinking about how we have let are dreams go." sharpay stated looking rather sad.

"How do you mean?" gabby asked her friend conserned by her friends sadness

"Well everyone except us to are following their dreams, Zeke cooking, Ryan acting, the rest of the boys basket ball, Taylor science, Kelsi composing and Cassie art. What happened to us you wanting to become a singer and me a fashion designer. The blonde said sadly sighing.

"Although if i could just have one famous person wearing my designs none stop I'm sure I could do it." She added looking up at her best friends face seeing she was hidding something.

"What?"Gabby asked getting nervous at her friend.

"What are you hiding"Shar asked couriosly.

"Well if I was famous I would were your things none stop" Gabby stated with a smirk.

"That doesn't really help me as your not famous" sharpay stated.

"Okay I was going to tell you once it was for sure, don't make a big deal out of it as it might not happen..." Gabby said trailing of.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Sharpay said becoming exicted about the gossip she was about to be told.

"Well I was contacted by hollywood records and they are thinking about offering me a recording contract"Gabby said.

"aaaaahhhhhhhh" sharpay screamed so loud Gabby had to dive her head into the couch to protect her ears.

"I said don't make a big deal out of it" Gabby complianed.

The whole gang ran down to see what the fuss was about.

"Are you two okay" Troy asked conserned.

"OMG!OMG!OMG" sharpay said completely ignoring her brother.

"whats going on"Taylor asked

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air If I should die before I wake It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like living in a world with no air Oh_

"Its them" Gabby whispered with wide eyes.

"Who?" Kelsi asked confused.

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked now whispering as well.

"I set the ring tone to them only" Gabby replied grabbing her phone.

"Hello?"Gabby said trying to sound as proffesinal as possible.

After 10 minutes of gabby talking on the phone she hung up with a sad expression on her face.

"well?"sharpay asked hopeful

Gabby just made a sad smile.

"Oh Im sorry sweetie" Sharpay said with a guilty voice.

"Lets go" gabby said sadly.

"So what do you guys think i should name my first album" Gabby asked reciving confused faces from everyone.

Sharpay realizing what's going on said "Do you mean to tell me you did get it and where messing with my feelings"

"If i recall I never said I didn't get it." gabby stated.

Sharpay upon hearing this screamed louder than she ever had before"were gonna be famous" she squealed.

"Would some one please tell me what's been going on?" Troy asked with everyone else nodding.

"Not much just the normal stuff I've been offerred a major record deal from Hollywood records" Gabby said shrugging.

"Oh my God baby your going to be famous" Troy said kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sharpay Evans stood tapping her perfectly manicured finger nervously against her own designer purse as she waited in Albuquerque airport for her best friend who she hadn't seen in a year and a half. They talked all the time though through skype and texting. Gabriella had been on tour for the past year and was finally coming to visit her in New York where the fashionista was no living with her boyfriend of 6 years lived with her and had just opened his first restaurant. Gabriella's tickets had sold out in the first few days and of course Sharpay was asked to design all the outfits for the tour which lead to the start of her fashion line. Ryan also had an apartment in New York and was one of the biggest known stars on Broadway, everyone else would be flying to New York in 2 months as they were all currently visiting Troy, Chad and Jason who all played for the NBA. Kelsi had written most of Gabby's songs and songs for many other celebrities, Cassie's paintings where selling for thousands of dollars and she was a well recognised member of the art community.

"Sharpay!" Gabby called pulling her blonde friend into a hug.

"Gabby, I missed you so much." Sharpay said leading Gabby to the car walking through the group of paparazzi.

After a ten minutes of silence on Gabby's part Sharpay new something must be going on with her friend, she was never this quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked taking her eyes of the road briefly to look at friend.

"Troy's breaking up with me."

"What?"

"When he came to visit me a couple months ago I heard him talking on the phone and he said he was done with having a long distance relationship. Then he said we wouldn't be dating for long"

The blonde pursed her lips to stop her from saying something she knew if she said the wrong thing she would be in trouble with a lot of people. So for the first time in her life she kept her mouth shut and lied to her best friend.

"Oh honey ignore him, I love him but he is an arsehole...I hate my brother sometimes." She said keeping her focused on the road.

"But I do miss you guys so much" Gabby said finally letting the tears go she had been holding back for months.

"We miss you too. But we understand this is what you love doing and we would never ask you to give that up"

"There's something else"

"What, honey?"

"I'm sick. And the doctors don't know what's wrong."

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay sat sipping coffee at the airport,again to pick up their friends. Sharpay had convinced her friend to buy a house with her here in New York, they moved in two weeks ago it was a penthouse apartment over central park. You could see skyline from most rooms it was a 5 bedroom apartment with 3 en-suit's 2 more extra bathrooms large kitchen, dinning room, living room and an office with and outside garden on the roof.

"What if he breaks up with me Shar I love him so much" gabby asked looking down.

"If he breaks up because of the long distance then he's an arsehole" Shar stated trying to change the subject.

"Now who's Shar calling an arsehole " Taylor's voice came from behind to reveal everyone standing there, the two laughed nervously for different reasons and missed the rest of them give each other a look. Sharpay realising she hadn't greeted anyone yet started a round of hugs which lead to secret handshakes and friendly banter.

"Lets go back to mine and Shar's place" Gabby suggested.

"I can't wait to see your house" Kelsi said linking arms with Gabby.

They all got in the cars and decided to watched a movie once everyone was settled in. Just when Gabby was about to get comfy Troy suggested that two of them take a walk. She hesitantly agreed wanting to just lock her self away so he could never break up with her.

After a few minutes of walking Troy took Gabby and sat her down on a bench.

"Gabriella...I have...well...You see...Well we have only been dating for 3 years now but I have known you basically my whole life, I really truly love you and I never thought I would be asking anyone this at the age of 22 but you change me, in a good way. You make me a better man, you're the only person I have ever loved and will ever love." Troy said looking very nervous and pausing for something to say.

Gabby nodded for him to continue "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Gabby's eyes widened she looked up to see Troy fidgeting and looking rather nervous, she smiled she was definitely not expecting that, but she did want to marry him more than anything.

"Yes, yes I will marry you" she said nodding with tears in her eyes and grinning. He grinned with her and got a small box out with a simple yet beautiful diamond ring in it, she gasped when she saw it and he slid it on her finger. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, then decided they should head back.

As they walked through the door everyone turned to stare at the new couple expectantly.

"What happened" everyone said at the same time.

Troy and Gabby looked at each other still wearing the same grin.

"Were getting married" Troy said.

"Were gonna be sisters in law!" Sharpay screeched running to Gabby and hugging her so tight she almost couldn't breath.

"I'm so excited"

* * *

"Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton was woken up from her deep sleep by her fiance who was whispering sweet nothings in her ears, her eyes fluttered open to see him staring at her in with love.

"How long have you been awake" she asked him stretching her arms.

"About half an hour, watching you sleep" he replied seeing her blush.

"We had better get up before the others come in" she said getting out of bed.

"Nope, I haven't had my morning kiss yet" he replied pulling her back down so she was on top of him. Giggling she kissed, they both got up and walked to the kitchen

Gabby started making breakfast while Troy stayed by her side all the time either kissing or hugging just making sure he was touching her in some way.

"Jeez do you two ever let go of each other" Sharpay came in with the rest of the gang.

"Look who's talking." Gabby said smirking.

"well all of us heard you two last night so excuse me from being a little freaked out" Sharpay replied making a disgusted face.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Cassie asked trying to change the subject not wanting to here about her cousin's sex life, then taking a cup of coffee from Gabby's hands.

"I was drinking that madam" Gabby said trying to get her coffee back.

"You shouldn't be drinking it its unhealthy" Cassie said while Shar agreed with her. Gabby gave her a look silently asking her friend if she had told anyone her secret.

"What's the difference between you and me?" Gabby asked finally getting her coffee back.

"Fine! You can have it but this is the last one you are having for a long time...you didn't answer me what are you doing today." Cassie said whining.

"We have nothing planned yet, me and Shar are just going for a quick run." Gabby said shrugging.

"Since when do you to go running, unless it towards the shops." Ryan asked chuckling to himself.

"We run everyday if we can." Sharpay said clearly proud of her self, crossing her arms over her body proudly.

"No I run while half the time she sits and watches." Gabby said.

"I try as hard as I can!" Sharpay said in her defense tone.

"I know and that's all that counts" Gabby said in a baby voice squishing Sharpay's cheeks together.

"If your going to be mean to me I'm not going" Shar said, going in a strop and pouting.

"Well Im going to go get changed if you change your mind feel free to join me" Gabby said walking away.

"Why don't we all go?" Troy suggested, everyone agreed and went to get ready.

They all went for a run and everyone was exhausted so they where all watching a movie

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _

"Sharpay Evans, quit changing my ring tone" Gabby said.

She picked up her phone and seeing it was the doctors surgery.

"Hello, Gabriella Montez speaking?"

"It's nothing serious is it" she asked.

"What is it?"..."cancer?" she joked but her face turned serious, wanting to talk privately she walked into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes Troy decided to followed his fiance into her room to check everything was ok with her.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" He asked softly sitting next to her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her, the truth was ever since he had seen her face go serious after her joke about cancer he was scared out of his mind.

"Well I have been sick for a while now, so I went to the doctors. They ran some test".

"they said my hormone levels were really high and they thought I might have cancer because they new I can't get pregnant." He nodded for her to continue, He had always wanted children and when he found out he was a dissapointed of course. He new Gabby was always upset about it because she felt she was letting him down, but either way Troy new they would have a kid it just might not be their biological child.

Her face suddenly broke into a smile "They were wrong...I'm pregnant" the moment Troy heard her say that he grabbed her and spun her around.

"I can't believe it! They always said I couldn't have any children and now we are having a baby!" She said her eyes filling with tears of happiness. He kissed her gently a huge grin formed on his face.

"I love you...both of you" he whispered in her ear.

"We love you too" she said.

"When are we going to tell everyone, what about the press" he asked her.

"How about we tell our parents first then our friends." She said smiling.

"That way we wont have to tell the press the moment Sharpay finds out the whole world will know, that she is gonna be an auntie". He said laughing at the thought of his pink loving sister.

"Okay so I am three month now" she said calculating using her fingers.

"The baby will be due around the beginning of basket ball season so we will have to go to new york a couple of month early or I wont be able to fly" she said. He smiled at how cute she was already planning thing out.

"We will do what ever you want to do" He said making her smile even more, she was feeling tired and tried to suppress a yawn but failed.

"You two are going to bed now" Troy said point at the bed she got in.

"But what about everyone in the living room?" she asked.

"I'll go tell them someone you know has cancer and then I'll come to bed" he said leaving.

Gabby closed her eyes and put her hand to her stomach thinking about the next few months. After a while Troy came back in and climbed into bed also putting his hand on her stomach and the two fell asleep.

To an outsider it was a normal sunday morning as normal everyone had stayed over and 8 of the friends were around the kitchen table. But the one thing that wasn't normal was the fact that those 8 members of the gang were all each in deep thought about their friend, all worried about her. There was absouloute silence the only noise was the clock on the wall and everyone was all wondering how to react when gabriella came down the stairs, no one wanted to make her feel bad but they also wanted show that they were here for her. They all looked up from their thoughts to see the only two people that were missing, both with wierd looks on their faces, both trying to hide the grins. Sharpay was the first to speak, happy her friend was cheerful but wondering why.

"What up with you two?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy trying to hide his smile.

"Well, your really happy and I thought Gabby would be sad because of the whole friend with cancer thing" Chad said, which was followed with a slap over the head from both Cassie and Taylor.

"I'm fine really, so are we still going down to albuquerque because me and Troy still need to tell our parents about our engagement" Gabby asked taking a seat on Troy's lap.

"Were up for it if you guys are" replied Kelsi speaking for everyone. They all carried on chatting for a while and decided to go there seprat ways and pack for tomrrows trip.

**

* * *

**

"Gabby!" her mother yelled hugging her daughter followed by Troy's mum while everyone else was greeted with their own two mothers both pulled away from Gabriella to look at her, both grins growing even bigger than before. Gabby raised an eye brow they couldn't possibly know now.

"Is that why all of you came down" Her mom asked her. Gaby shook her head and pulled them over to a coner "Don't say anything me and troy haven't told the anyone yet" Gabby whisper.

"So its true you are pregnant"

Gabby nodded in reply before both women squealed. She still found it weird they new just by looking at her. She wasn't even showing! Troy came over wrapped his arms around her waist rolling his eyes at the two woman.

"Lets go, we have some news" Troy said calling the others over.

They all went to gabbys house were everyone minus the parents and Troy and Gabby went shopping.

"So whats this news you guys have" Jack asked his Son.

"We're engaged!" Gabby said with a grin, everyone got up to hug and congratulate the young couple.

"That's not all, we're having a baby" Troy said with the same grin.

His grin turned serious "but you can't tell anyone, your the only ones that know." he said pulling Gabby back to his lap.

_"we're back!" Sharpay's loud voice filled the house with a lot of ruffling._

"So whats new?" Taylor asked the parents, they all looked at each other trying to think of something.

"Nothing" everyone said at the same time causing the girls to raise and eyebrow's, however the boys to engrossed in their own conversation.

"So where is everyone staying?" Cassie asked.

"We were talking about it earlier, Troy and Gaby at ours with sharpay and zeke and Ryan and Cassie" Lucy said, they were taking the most because they had the biggest house.

"Kelsi and jason at ours" Jason's mom said smiling at her daughter.

"Ryan and Cassie with us"

"Chad and Taylor at ours"

"I never thought I'd see the day when our parents would let us sleep in the same room as our boyfriend's" Gabby joked.

"Maybe they want something?" Sharpay questioned joining in with the joke.

"I bet theres a catch!" Gabby said faking disappointment.

"Oh! I know, we have to leave the door open" Sharpay said

"And keep a pillow in between us at all times" Gabby said finishing Sharpays sentence as all the young adults laughed at the rules their parents used to make them do when they were in high school or college visiting, not that it worked they had their share of baby scares. The adults just rolled their eyes at Gabby and Sharpay's childish behavior trying to suppress their own laughs.

"No, your all reasponiable adults and we trust you" Jack said

"But no naughty business!" Troy's mom said then turning to Troy and Gabriella "I mean it!" she added talking to them, which made everyone laugh.

"You make me sound like some kind of hormonal sex freak" Troy said.

"Hun, you kind of are" Gabby said.

"Your supposed to be on my side" He said in a whiney voice.

"I'm always on your side" she said to him but turned to the others shaking her head and mouthing never.

"I think its your bed time madam" Troy told his fiance.

"But it 2 o'clock, I haven't even had lunch yet" She said getting of his lap and standing next to Sharpay, who Gabby new would stick up for her.

"Leave her alone Troy, or else!" Sharpay said telling him off like a child.

"She's not yours!" Troy said yelling at his sister.

"She's not yours either, she likes me more than you any way!" Sharpay said pulling Gabby towards her.

"Nuh uh!" Troy said pulling Gabby away from Sharpay.

Seeing Sharpay was about to pull her away again. "Stop guys I am not your toy! A little help would be nice" She said to the others who got the message.

"Troy!Sharpay both of you stop. I thought you stopped this kind of behavior when you became adults!" their mother told her children.

"No, they didn't in fact I think it got worse" Chad stated. Troy and Sharpay both looked down at the floor, if you didn't know any better you would think they were still in Kindergarden. Both muttering things under there breath, you couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha, Troy and Sharpay got told off!" Ryan said in a sing song voice laughing at his older brother and twin sister.

"Ryan!" Jack snapped.

"Guys lets get lunch before everyone kills each other" Gabby suggested.

"I thought I was goign to starve!" said Chad being over dramatic making almost everyone roll their eyes at him.

**

* * *

**

"If someone had said to me while i was in high school, that i would fall in love with my best friend, ask her to marry me and were going to have a baby together . I probably would of asked them if they were dropped on their head as a child" Troy said getting into the opposite side to gabby.

"I know its so weird" Gabby said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you sooooo much" he said kissing her.

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

The sun came in through the window waking me slightly. I could feel Troy's arms around me and I could also feel his eyes on me, he was watching me sleep. I pulled myself closer to him, snuggling into his bare chest.

"Good morning my beautiful fiance." He said kissing my nose.

I was about to open my mouth to reply when I felt a wave of nausea. I threw of the covers and ran into Troy's old bathroom, he quickly followed behind me holding back my hair and rubbing my back. After what felt like forever I finally felt better. Troy the most amazing man on the plant handed me my tooth brush so I could my teeth. As I was going so he pulled me onto his lap burring his head in my neck

"You okay?"

"I hate morning sickness" I said my head falling back against his shoulder.

"I know but in a few months it will be over "

"Then you get to run out to buy me food, at all hours of the day to satisfy my cravings"

"I would be more than happy to, If it makes the two of you happy"

"Only a few more months and we can hold our baby in our arms" he added pulling me back to his room into the bed.

"Now go back to bed" he said pushing me playfully on the bed.

"Why? I'm not sleepy" I said pouting.

"Because you need your rest and we have a flight in 6 hours, which my love, will make you sleepy" he said in a sing song voice. I push him out my way.

"I am not going back to bed. I'm hungry and you should know by now, not to get in my way when food is involved!". I said he wrapped his arms around me laughing. "I know baby, I know" he mocking me slightly, I turned and glared at him playfully before he decied I couldn't possibly walk so he should carry me down stairs.

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to miss all off you so much" Jack said hugging his children then their friends. Everyone was hugging and saying goodbye at the airport. Gabby rolled her eyes as her mother and soon to be mother in law came over in tears.

"You take extra care!" Troy's mom said hugging Gabby carefully.

"Call us when you get home, take care of my grandchild!" Maria added hugging her daughter, Whispering the last part in her ear.

"We will! Now if you could give me back my fiance I would be very grateful" Troy said pulling Gabby away them. As their flight was called and everyone said their final goodbyes.

* * *

Gabby had just got comfortable, sat in between Troy legs holding hands with him, with all her friends opposite.

"So have you guys set at date?" Taylor asked her friends.

"We're going to have a long engagement" Troy said smirking slightly then bringing their entwined hands discreetly to sit on Gabby's stomach. This however didn't go unnoticed by his sister, who was keeping a close eye on the two. They had been keeping something from her and she knew it, know she knew exactly what their secret was. The blonde's smile turned into a smirk, as she looked at her brother and her best friend.

Gabby took hereyes of her fiance and looked at her best friend to see her smirking. She followed Sharpay's eyes to her own stomach then her eyes widened as she realized her friend had figured it out. A loud squeal was heard and all 9 friends turned to see what all the fuss was about.

"what?" Cassie asked waking from her small nap.

"Are you guys serious!" Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella who were looking at each other.

"Seriously about what?" Taylor asked.

"A baby?" Sharpay screeched her hands on both her cheeks.

"Baby?" Zeke asked.

"Who's baby?"

"Their baby?"

"What Baby?"

"There's a baby?"

"Okay guys stop!" Troy said saving everyone from even more confusion.

"If we tell you guys, you have to promise to keep it a secret" Gabby said looking at all her friends.

"We promise now tell us" Chad said in a tone only a two year old would use.

"Gabby's pregnant" Troy said grinning. All the friends stood hugging the happy couple and congratulating them. All the boys giving Troy a slap on the back or a man hug, the girls however choosing the louder option and squealing and hugging Gabby.

"I am going to be an auntie!" Sharpay said singing.

"Were all going to be aunties or uncles" Chad said.

"Well me and Ryan are the only ones related by blood" Sharpay said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"I can't wait, we are going to have someone to spoil rotten!" Kelsi said everyone agreeing. While everyone was chatting happily about the newest edition to their group, Gabby slowly stated to drift of thinking of her growing family.

* * *

"It better be a girl!" Sharpay said in a low voice being careful not to wake Gabby.

"What's wrong with a boy" Zeke asked his girlfriend in a defensive tone.

"Nothing, girl's are just..." Cassie Started trying to find the right words.

"Better!" Taylor said finishing the sentence as all the girls nodded in agreement.

"No way boys are better!" Chad said which was followed by a chorus of "yeahs" from the boys.

"We can prove girls are better" Kelsi said.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Troy, if you had the choice wouldn't you rather have a little girl" Kelsi asked Troy.

"If I am completely honest I would rather have a baby girl to spoil, but I would love a little boy just the same" Troy said pulling Gabby's sleeping body closer to him, Gabby smiling in her sleep. He didn't see his sister take a photo of the two.

"Doesn't prove anything!" Chad said with his arms crossed.

"Admit it Chad, you lost" Taylor said with a smirk that all the girls had on their faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be shortly landing in LAX. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Thank You." One of the stewardesses said over the Planes intercom.

"Gabby, baby you got to wake up" Troy whispered in her ear moving her slightly.

"mmggghhrrvd" Gabby replied, not wanting to move.

"Come on, the plane is gonna land soon" Troy said. Gabby finally opened her eyes despite the voice in her head telling her to sleep for the next few hours.

Once everyone was off the plane they all got into their cars to drive to Gabby and Sharpay's house, which everyone basically lived in. Gabby and Troy decided they wanted a little time alone so they went alone in Troy's car talking about random things and wedding/baby plans.

"I love you" He said smiling adoringly at her.

"I love you too" She said with the same smile.

"I can't wait until you are my wife" he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Why wait?" She asked.

"Are you suggesting going to Vegas? because I know a lot of people that would be mad if we ran off and eloped namely my sister. Who would kill us and our parents" He said.

"No, but I don't see why we can't get married now"

"I don't either, I just thought you wanted a big white wedding" Troy said.

"I just want our closest friends and family...and you" She said.

"In that case, will you Gabriella soon to be Bolton marry me in two weeks" Troy asked her.

"Nothing would make me happier!" She said and the smile that was on both of their faces got even bigger.

"You realize Sharpay is going to kill us" Gabby said with a laugh when she saw Troy's scared face.

"You tell her shes your best friend...We could distract her with something pink and sparkly" Troy suggested.

"She is not a moron! and she's your sister." Gabby said slapping his arm playfully.

"That was uncalled for! I am driving what if we had crashed all because you like slapping me" Troy said.

"I don't like slapping you, but sometimes you deserve it" She said with a cheeky smile.

"If we were at home I would so get you for that comment"

"Umm Troy. We are at home" She said as they pulled up to their apartment building.

"You'd better run" He said laughing.

The moment they parked Gabby ran out the car trying to get their apartment first before Troy could catch her. The moment she got in the door she ran to find a place to hide, but after all Troy was an professional athlete and caught up with her in no time, he started tickling her until they both fell on the ground laughing.

"You two can't keep your hands of each other for more than a second can you?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"We can we just choose not to"Troy said pulling Gabby up.

"Lets go inside me and Troy want to tell you something" Gabby said as they all went inside and sat in the lounge.

"Let me guess your getting married?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Nope maybe they already are maybe their having a baby?" Taylor asked also sarcastically.

Sharpay fake gasped "Your not getting a house together are you because that would mean Gabby would move out and I am willing to fight you for her Troy!" Sharpay said crossing her arms.

"No, don't worry we're not moving I practically live here anyway." Troy said playing with Gabby's fingers, kissing them every now and then.

"Well we just wanted to sort out some wedding things, like all you girls are obviously going to be my brides maids" Gabby said.

"And all you guys are going to do something in the wedding cause you cant all be my best man." Troy said.

"But we have decided to have the wedding in two weeks" Gabby said smiling at Troy.

"WHAT!"

"You can't book the church or the flowers or the food. What are you thinking" Sharpay asked.

"We love each other and we want to be married as soon as possible" Troy said as Gabby got up and walked over to Sharpay.

"I know a florist that can do it and we were wondering if Zeke would take care of the food" Gabby said turning to Zeke who smiled and nodded "plus I will have an amazing maid of honour/wedding planner" Gabby continued looking at sharpay.

"Me?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"Of course you" Gabby said and the two girls squealed. Everyone new Sharpay was going to be Gabby's maid of honour after all they had grown up together. They where both born in the same hospital two days apart their parents became best friends and so did they. Gabby's parents and Sharpays parents had always hoped Gabby and Troy would get married since the day Gabby was met Troy in kindergarten, then everyone else met in junior high.

"Okay lets start planning" Kelsi said all the girls squealed and the boys groaned.

Sharpay grabbed a piece of paper to write everything down on

"What colours do you want?" sharpay asked.

"Wildcat colours" Gabby said while Troy grinned at her.

"Isn't she amazing?" Troy asked everyone, instead of replying they just rolled their eyes at the couple.

"What flowers do you want?" asked Taylor.

"Lily's and roses" Troy replied before Gabby could say anything, she smiled at Troy he new they were here favorite flowers.

"Tomorrow we can sort out the bride's maids dresses and your dress" Sharpay said to Gabby.

"You boys can sort out tux's but Sharpay is gonna help you cause knowing you guys, you will come as super heroes" Gabby said and Troy pretended to be hurt, while the other guys just shrugged knowing she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey" Sharpay's voice burst through the once silent room. Gabby groaned as she felt Sharpay trying to poke her face, to wake her up.

"Go away" Gabby said turning over to Troy, but she found Troy's side of the bed empty.

"Where's Troy?" Gabby asked sharpay whining.

"He's with the rest of the boy's getting tuxes, he got up when I told him to" Sharpay said.

"Come on get up, we need to find you a dress" Sharpay squealed and Gabby imidately jumped out of bed.

"Give me ten minutes!" Gabby said walking into her bathroom. Sharpay went down stairs into the kitchen calling all the girls and making sure they new that they were meeting at Starbucks. When Gabby came down the stair's in Some white shorts with a blue sparkly top.

"hey! we match" Gabby said looking at sharpay who was wearing the same but in Pink.

"You ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes lets go" Gabby said practically running out the door. They parked in the malls car park when they got attacked by paparazzi.

"Gabby when's the wedding"

"Sharpay how's Zeke?"

"Gabby have you called off the wedding"

"Sharpay did you kiss one of Zeke's best friends"

They finally got to Starbucks after being followed most of the way. They saw the everyone including the boy's who must have decided to get a coffee. Both girls went over and sat down and after a few seconds they both burst out into laughter.

"That was ridiculous" Sharpay said laughing.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Paparazzi" both girls said at the same time.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Cause I will kick their arses" Troy said.

"No, were fine honey" Gabby said.

"But we are leaving, come on girls" Sharpay said standing up.

"Why? You only just got here" Troy asked with a pout.

"Because I'm not getting married in my jeans" Gabby said, kissing him on the cheek as they said goodbye to the rest of the boys. The girls had spent 2 hour searching for the right bridal shop and they had finally found one.

"First, we can find bridesmaids dresses" Gabby said. She finally decided on a blue dress that matched Troy's eyes, it was strapless and stopped just below the knees. For Sharpay's dress it was the same as the others but was slightly sparkly.

"I am so glad you aren't one of those brides who give the bridesmaids really crappy dresses" Taylor said smiling.

"I know you gave us like the most amazing dresses ever" Kelsi said as they walked out the shop, they had been to millions of shops but Gabby still couldn't find the perfect dress.

"Well what are you looking for?" Cassie asked, the girls were all eating lunch.

"I don't know, Just something that's me and something that will take Troy's breath away" Gabby said taking a bite of food.

"Sweetie, you could wear the carpet down the isle and Troy you would still take Troy's breath away" sharpay said. Gabby sighed and began playing with her food until and idea popped into her head.

"Sharpay, you design me a dress" She exclaimed.

"You really want me to do it" Sharpay asked unsure.

"Of course, who else knows me better and your amazing at designing" Gabby said.

"I would love to"

"So is there anything else we need to do or can we go home" Cassie asked her cousin clearly tired of shopping.

"Nope we can go home, and by home you mean Gabby and Pay's house right?" Taylor asked and Cassie just nodded.

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Gabby called through out the house as the rest of the girls followed behind her. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and pick her up, she squealed in response.

"Put me down Troy!" She yelled giggling furiously.

"Make me!" He said taking her into the lounge were the rest of the boys were.

"Did you get a dress?" Troy asked Gabby who was wriggling around trying to get free.

"I am not saying anything until you Put Me Down!" Gabby said he ignored her.

"Kiss me first!"

"FINE"

"Shar is designing one" Gabby said as Troy picked her up again this time only to place her on his lap.

"I know your going to look amazing, even if it is my sister designing it" Troy said with a cheeky grin, Sharpay just glared at him then hit him.

"What are we doing Tomorrow?"Chad asked.

"Me and Gabby have our first baby doctor appointment, we get to see the baby for the first time!" Troy said.

"Can we come?" Ryan asked.

"Of course!"

"Do you guys want to order some pizza?" Jason asked and everyone agreed.

* * *

"Get up! Get up! Get Up!" Gabriella yelled walking down the hallway and banging all the doors.

"We leave in an Hour if your not in the car its your loss" Troy yelled as he grabbed Gabby's hand and they walked down the stairs. About ten minutes later they heard movement from everyone's rooms meaning everyone was getting up. They had breakfast and got in the car followed by everyone else.

"Are you guys nervous?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but were also excited" Troy said.

"What if its twins?" Taylor asked smirking.

"Or triplets" Cassie said.

"Or Quads" Ryan said laughing.

"Ouch" Gabby said.

"Then we will deal with it" Troy said.

"Are you gonna find out the sex of the baby?" Zeke asked.

"I think it's still to early" Troy said as they pulled into the hospital car park. Ten minutes later they all where in a private room, with Gabby laying on a hospital bed.

"I think the hospital staff think we are a little weird" Sharpay said.

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"Cause we are ALL in here" Sharpay said.

"One of the nurses already said only two people were aloud in when Gabby goes into labour" Ryan said chuckling.

"That I am not looking forward to" Gabby said.

"It will be fine just make sure if they ask you if you want the drugs you say yes" Cassie said.

"No way, As crazy as it sounds I want a natural Birth, the way nature intended it" Gabby said.

"Hi I'm Laura, I am going to be your midwife for the next few months" A Cheery red head came through the door interrupting their conversation.

"So your both first time parents?" Laura asked as she started setting up the machine.

"Yeah" Troy said for Gabby.

"Okay can you lift up your shirt for me?" Laura said, Gabby did as she was told to reveal a slightly swollen stomach.

"This is going to be cold" She said as she put the gel on Gabby's stomach.

"Okay...so, This is your baby" Kelly said pointing to a dot on the screen. Everyone smiled at the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked caressing Gabby's hand.

"Yep you have a healthy baby, everything seems fine so far. Would you like to hear its heart beat" Laura asked.

"Yes please" Gabby said who looked like a little kid at Christmas. Laura pressed a button and they heard the heart beat. For Troy and Gabby it was one of the most amazing things they had ever heard.

"That's my Niece or Nephew" Sharpay said squealing.

"I will leave you all alone and I will go and print some pictures" Laura said. Everyone started chatting straight away except Troy and Gabby who were still silent.

"That's our baby" Gabby said with tears in her eyes as she looked the screen. She squeezed Troy's hand.

"That's our Baby" Troy repeated smiling and he kissed her. Gabby laughed slightly in relief when she was younger she always saw herself as a mother and she new Troy saw himself as a father. She couldn't help but stare at the screen, she was staring at the one thing she wanted and was told she couldn't have.

"I love you so much" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" She said smiling cupping his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Gabby woke up to find her bed empty, not that it surprised her she had told him to go. The thing that did surprise her though was the rose petals that covered the bed she was laying in and the many vases filled with lilys scattered all of the room. She grinned he was so amazing she couldn't believe it she grabbed a hand full of the rose petals to smell when a note caught her attention.

_Hi gorgeous,_

_Can't wait to see you later, I love you._

_Love Troy_

She giggled slightly amazed today was the day she had dreamt of since she was little girl. The bedroom door burst open to reveal Taylor, Sharpay, Miley and Kelsi all squealing, they all froze looking at the state of the room.

"This is sooooo sweet! I wish chad was as romantic as Troy is" Taylor said sitting on the bed.

"I've got to admit my brother did good for once" Sharpay said and everyone agreed.

"Lets go get ready!" Gabby said excitedly. They all had a showers and got into something comfortable to wear, they ate breakfast then started to work on hair and make up. After two hours all five of them were ready to put their dresses on.

Most brides would be nervous on their wedding day and Gabby was one of those brides. But she was nervous because she still hadn't seen the dress yet. Everyone was ready except her and Sharpay who was getting said dress.

"Here it is go try it on" Sharpay said shoving it into Gabby's hands excitedly. A few minutes later Gabby came out of the room in the dress grinning, it was exactly what she wanted. It was strapless and went her knees it was plain white and had a ribbon going around the waist. The bottom half had a slight sparkle to it. Gabby's hair was tied up loosely and all the lose strands where curled, she was wearing natural make up.

"You look amazing!" Cassie said with tears in her eyes, her and gabby both hugged each other.

"Today your getting married!" Kelsi squealed making all the girls laugh.

"We should get going" Taylor said looking at the time.

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked Gabby, as the girls got into the limo.

"Yes, defiantly" Gabby said. She was so happy in a few ours she would be Gabriella Bolton, then they two of them would be alone somewhere amazing for two weeks, Troy refused to tell her where they would be going on their honeymoon. She looked down at her engaement ring smiling at how beautiful it looked.

* * *

"Dude relax! You will see her in less than an hour" Chad said to Troy who was having a nervous break because he hadn't seen Gabby today.

"What if she's hurt? What if the baby's hurt?" Troy said, zeke got up and pushed Troy into a chair to stop him from paceing.

"Everything is fine, I just talked to sharpay. They will be here any minute" Zeke said.

Troy sighed he wanted to see her so badly, this was the only down side to the wedding.

"Do I look ok" Troy asked.

"She will be amazed" Ryan said and Chad rolled his eyes.

"When did we turn into girls?" Chad asked.

"I'm just going to ignore you now" Troy said and they all looked up to see Gabby's mom come in.

"Their here" Maria said with a grin.

"Is everything okay? Is Gabby okay?" Troy asked.

"She's great and she is very excited" Maria said.

"Right then lets get this party started!" Jason said

"You did not just call Gabby's wedding a party!" Sharpay shouted.

"Its Troys wedding too!" Gabby said from behind sharpay hidden from view.

"What are you doing here? Go away he can't see you!" Sharpay yelled pushing Gabby away.

"But" Gabby objected but sharpay just pointed to the door of the girls room.

"Meanie" Gabby muttered walking away.

"She has a point its Troy's wedding too" Chad said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't matter, he's just my annoying brother" Sharpay said with a cheeky smile.

"Love you to Sharpay" Troy said sarcastically.

"Are you guys ready cause we are" Sharpay said.

"We're ready" Zeke said and Sharpay nodded then walked out while everyone got into their positions. The music started playing, Kelsi walked with Jason then Taylor and Chad then Sharpay and Zeke. Finally Gabby walked down with her dad grinning madly and Troy looked like he had died and gone to heaven. They said their vows then kissed Troy grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton" Troy said kissing her cheek as the headed into the limo to go to the reception.

"I love you Troy Bolton" Gabby giggled as Troy started kissing her neck.

"Are you going to tell me where were going on our honeymoon" Gabby asked sweetly.

"No" Troy said placing his hand on her stomach again "You look amazing, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Troy asked drawing small circles on her stomach with his thumb.

"You don't look so bad your self" Gabby said.

When they walked through the doors to the reception everything was either white, silver or glass with red rose's and ribbons in places. Gabby had to admit Sharpay had done an excellent job.

"I can't believe your my sister now!" Sharpay sqreeched jumping up and down and hugging gabby.

"It was obvious Troy and Gabby would be the first to get married" Chad said as everyone took their seats at the main table.

"And have a baby" Taylor added.

"I'm going to go greet our family, you coming?" Gabby asked and Troy stood up with her.

"We will be back in a minute" Troy said.

"It was such a wonderful ceremony!" Maria said pulling her daughter into a hug "I can't believe my little girl just got married" Maria said smiling.

"How's my daughter in law?" Troy's mom squealed pulling Troy and Gabby into her arms.

"I am so happy for you two!" Maria said.

"It seems like only yesterday, you bought Gabby home form the hospital"Troy's mom said.

"I told you they would get married!" Jack said smiling. Troy and gabby smiled at each other.

"My little boy just got married, soon sharpay and Ryan will be married too" She said with tears in her eyes.

"And now were going to be grandparents" Maria exclaimed.

* * *

"Its time for the speeches!" Sharpay interrupted. Everyone sat down and sharpay grabbed the mic.

"I hope she doesn't start singing" Troy whispered in Gabby's ear who giggled in response.

"Hi everyone! I'm Sharpay as most of you will know I'm Gabby's best friend and Troy's sister. Instead of writing a long speech I decided to show you all some photos of Troy and gabriella. It was clear from the start they were meant to be together, even if my brother is a moron" Sharpay said.

"They started off as best friends from the moment they were born" Sharpay said and showed a picture of Troy and Gabby as babies. It then showed a picture of Troy pushing gabby on the swinging when they were about 5. It Shows a short clip of Troy running after Gabby who he then pics up and throws over his shoulder both of them are about 14 and they are both laughing.

"They then fell inlove, which we all new would happen" Sharpay said showing a picture of Troy and Gabby kissing and then one were Gabby was sitting on Troys lap troy had his head on her shoulder and both of them were looking smiling at the camera. Sharpay showed a clip of Troy and Gabby dancing at prom she then showed the clip of Troy and Gabby on their front lawn a couple of weeks ago. She showed some more pictures and then the slide show ended. "Its obvious they are ment to be and I think we can all agree they are perfect for each other." Sharpay said and everyone clapped.

"You guys have to cut the cake!" Kelsi squealed and Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Whats with you and weddings? Your acting more and more like Sharpay by the minute" Gabby said and Troy laughed.

"But nothings as good as the original" Sharpay said flicking her hair making everyone roll their eyes. Troy and Gabby got up and walked over to the cake that Zeke had made, Troy stood behind Gabby wrapping his arms around both cut the cake and took a small piece for each other, Troy feed Gabby but Gabby shoved a piece of cake in his mouth then gigglingwhen she saw his shocked face he quickly recovered and kissed her getting some of the cake on her making her laugh even more.

"I love you" Troy said when they both pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too" Gabby said smiling as they walked back to the table.

* * *

"Stop trying to look!" Troy exclaimed putting his hands over Gabby's eyes.

"This is so unfair, I had to wear blind fold getting on and off the plane. Please just let me open my eyes" Gabby said pouting.

"We're here so you only have to wait a few minutes" Troy said he got out the car and walked over to Gabby's side helping her out, she immediately felt a warm breeze and hoped sharpay had put some suitable clothes in her suitcase.

"Okay open your eyes" Troy said and she saw a small villa on the beach, she gasped it was breath taking and Gabby loved it.

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I love it, its so amazing!" Gabby said and Troy smiled.

"Well its all ours!" Troy said and started pulling her towards the villa.

"Lets have a look at the bedroom!" Gabby said pulling her new husband into the bedroom.

When they got inside Gabby place her lips on his gently and they started to make out.

"You know we forgot something" Troy said with a grin as he layed Gabby carefully on the bed.

"What?" Gabby asked distracted unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"I am supposed to remove your garter, with my teeth" Troy said licking his lips.

"Well be my guest, we wouldn't want to break tradition" Gabby said lifting her leg so it was right in front of him, and so it began.

* * *

"Can We go to the beach today" Gabby asked taking her head of Troy's chest were at had been for the last day and facing him.

"We can do anything you want" Troy said as he pulled gabby so she was on top of him.

"Okay...will you make me pancakes" Gabby asked sweetly.

"Of course" Troy said pushing the covers of their body's.

"Do you want to help me?" he asked putting on some boxers while Gabby put on his shirt and some panties.

"Maybe. We might watch TV instead" Gabby said shrugging.

"We?" Troy asked amused.

"Me and the baby" Gabby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay" Troy said chuckling "You and the baby go rest and I will make you breakfast" He said kissing her forehead and she skipped happily towards the lounge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I'm hungry. Is it ready yet?" Gabby asked.

"Yes!" Troy replied and Gaby was at the table in seconds.

"What would you like to do today my love?" Troy asked placing their plates on the table and kissing her cheek as she dug into her pancakes.

"Can we just relax on the beach" Gabby asked.

"We can do what ever you want, Mrs Bolton" Troy said, making Gabby grin.

"I love being your wife...and the mother of your child" Gabby said and the two shared a kiss.

* * *

"OH my god! I am soooooooo excited" Sharpay squealed again, luckily there was no paparazzi but people were starting to stare.

"Would you calm down!" Ryan said pulling his sister back onto her chair.

"They will be here any second!" Taylor exclaimed and they heard the flight being called.

"I bet they have great tans!" Kelsi stated.

"No, their probably really pale. I bet they didn't leave the bedroom!" Chad exclaimed and high-fived Zeke.

"Is that all you buys think off" Sharpay asked rolling her eyes.

"Number 1, We are men...not boys! Number 2, it's their honeymoon so it must have been what they were doing and Number 3 That is pretty much all we-" Chad was interrupted by a squeal.

"Gabby! we missed you sooo much!" Taylor said hugging her best friend, who was followed by the rest of the girls.

"What about me?" Troy asked pouting.

"We missed you to" Sharpay said before grabbing his collar "But if you ever take my best friend away again for that long... I will hurt you" She continued and gabby laughed at Troy's scared face.

"I only deal with her because she's your best friend" Troy whispered into Gabby's ear.

"She's your sister!" Gabby giggled.

"That's what mom Say's" Troy said making Gabby laugh again.

"The magazine called again, they want to know if your going to give them any wedding pictures" Ryan stated as the got into the cars.

"We're going to give them a few" Troy said and placed his hand on Gabby stomach, were it was most the time.

"Oh before, I forget Troy mom called and said Kelly is coming to stay" Sharpay said with venom.

"That's nice, Kelly's always so nice" Troy said and Gabby rolled her eyes, all the girls hated her because she was a complete bitch, she just pretend to be nice in front of the boys...or men as they call themselves, Kelly and Troy dated for a while. She was an old family friend so she probably had to stay with them...or they would get told of by their parents.

"Great" Gabby said with sarcasm.

* * *

"OMG! I missed you Guys so much!" Her annoying voice screeched as each of the boys hugged her. Her hair was Jet black cut in a short bob with a fringe. She had a couple layers of over the top Make-up on. She looked a lot different, the last time she saw them she had nice natural looks...she was still a bitch but at least she didn't look as fake as she did now. She used to have gorgeous long red hair that Gabriella used to stare at in envy, her vibrant green eyes now looked dull from the make-up, her once naturally pale skin was now tanned with a slight orange tint and along with theses changes her old nose was no longer there, while her bust was no considerably larger. Gabriella had always been jealous of Troy especially when they were dating, she was in love with him and she had convinced herself she couldn't compete with her.

"I hate her" Sharpay said grinding her teeth. All 5 girls were standing watching their loved ones greet their old friend.

"Come on Shar, play nice. People can change" Gabby said trying convince herself more than her friend that this girl was no longer the manipulative bitch she used to hate.

"Well, I can definitely see a few changes" Kelsi said sarcastically.

"Two very large ones in particular" Taylor said smirking making the other girls giggle to themselves.

The girl turned gave all 5 girls a blank stare before turning to the boys with a fake smile and leading them out the airport, ignoring all the girls.

She clearly hadn't changed Gabby thought to herself, she was all over Troy constantly touching him and leaning into him especially in front of the paparazzi, she knew it would be the on the cover of loads of magazines tomorrow, saying something ridiculous about Troy leaving her for Kelly. Troy of course was oblivious through out the whole thing, all the boys were. They were just happy to have their friend back.

* * *

"Get me a coke"

"Excuse me?" Gabby asked shocked anyone could be so rude, especially to someone who had welcome her into her home.

"Is that baby of yours making you dumb and deaf"

"Bitch! Don't you dare talk to her like that. I WILL destroy you" Sharpay said getting louder and louder.

"What's going on in here?" Troy said frowning as he walked into the room followed by the rest of the boys.

"I just asked Gabby for a coke because she was already getting up to get herself one. Then she started yelling at me saying she shouldn't strain herself because she's pregnant which I understand so I offered to go and get us both one when Sharpay just starts yelling at me! Then they all started ganging up on me" Kelly exclaimed as huge crocodile tears ran down her cheeks. Troy look furiously at Gabby while the rest of the boys all went to comfort their friend.

"Gabriella can I speak to you for a second" Troy said glaring at her. Gabriella suddenly felt like a child being called to the headmaster's office. He never called her Gabriella unless he was really mad at her which had only happen once through out their entire relationship.

"I understand your hormones are all over the place. But you can't treat people like that, Kelly has been nothing but nice to you since she arrived and you have been cold to her"

"I didn't do anything" She exclaimed trying to keep her tears away, she couldn't believe he was choosing to believe that bitch over his wife.

"Don't lie to me" He shouted, Gabby now properly crying just shook her head and walked away wondering where her sweet husband had gone who would never yell at her and would believe anything she told him.

"Don't walk away from me Gabriella" She completely ignored him walking into their room and into the en suit locking the door. She heard him on the other side talking to her but she wasn't listening to lost in her thoughts. Maybe he really did love Kelly, maybe he only started dating her because he thought Kelly didn't want him after they broke up. Maybe she was the other girl.

"Don't think like that" Gabby looked up startled to see Sharpay climbing through the window.

"How did you get in here and don't think about what?" Gabby asked quietly.

"Climbed out the balcony and I know you too well I know your doubting yourself" Sharpay said siting next to her friend and wrapping her arm around her.

"What does he believe her?" Gabby said still crying.

"I'm not sure honey, she has some sort devil powers over all of those boys. Their all wrapped around her fingers"

* * *

Troy knew his wife was mad at him, but he hoped she had forgiven him in the 9 hours since their fight. He was sure she had gotten over it, especially because of her hormones. He creeped into the bedroom seeing her sleeping for. She hadn't talked to him all day after their fight and she had gone to bed a few hours ago. He chained into something comfortable and slide in bed careful not to wake her up. However the movement from him cause her to wake up. At first she looked confused that he was here, before getting out of bed, taking her pillow and some blankets out one of the closets.

"What are you doing"

"I'm going to sleep on the coach"

"What? Can't you just let it go"

"Let it go? Let it GO!" Gabby screeched.

"You know if I'm such a moody, hormonal cow. Why don't you just got screw your SLUT!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Are you kidding me? I bet you already are screwing her, you haven't defended your self. You CLEARLY love her more than you love me! Don't worry you can run off with little Bitch, I'LL take care of OUR child!"

"Gabby your over reacting"

"Screw OFF" Gabby yelled storming out the room and into the living room, only to find Sharpay also laying on the coach.

"You too, huh?"

"Come join me on the most uncomfortable coach in the world"

"You bought it!"

"Yeah because I thought if Zeke ever slept here, it would be a punishment I never thought I would be sleeping here"

"Boy's SUCK"

"Love sucks"

* * *

"So your sure you want to come out with us boy's tonight, instead of going to the Spa with the rest of the girl's" Zeke teased his friend.

"Are you kidding, you know I'm not the type of girl to sit in a spa especially not when the other option is to go to a bar" Kelly said touching Zeke's arm flirtatiously.

"You just wanna get drunk" Troy said nudging his friend and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey! You love me drunk!"

* * *

"Urgh, would you look at her. She is such a bitch" Sharpay exclaimed, they had decided to have a BBQ on the roof. The boys were all huddled around the BBQ with Kelly and the rest of the girls were relaxing on the other side, sitting on sun lounger.

"If he is having an affair with that whore, he could at least do it discreetly without me and HIS unborn child sitting a couple feet away" The whole day she had been all over him and he had completely ignored Gabby since their fight last night.

"Tonight he is so sleeping on the couch. My back is killing me!"

"I hear that" Sharpay said rubbing her own back.

"Just think in a couple of hours we will be relaxing, getting facials and massages" Taylor said grinning lazily.

"Exactly and we don't have to think about any drama" Kelsi added

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is, trying to guilt me because she slept on the couch last night" Troy slurred downing another shot.

"Dude Your wasted" Ryan laughed at his older brother, he was the only one who hadn't drunk anything basically he was the only one who was able to stand properly. Even Kelly was staggering all over the place which was weird because she had only had one glass of wine, but she must have been really really light weight.

After a couple of hours of terriable dancing and jokes Troy decided he wanted to go and get some air, which of course meant Kelly tagged along with him.

"So I heard your fight last night" Kelly said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah"

"Maybe I should leave, I don't wanna cause a fight between you and Gabby"

"No stay!" He said pulling her towards him, so his hands where on her waist. Taking this as a sign of him wanting her she kissed him forcefully on the lips. It took Troy a few seconds to realize who he was kissing and he pushed her away slightly.

"This is wrong"

* * *

"This is the life" Kelsi sighed.

"No stress" Taylor added.

"I don't think I have every been this relaxed and-" Sharpay was interrupted by all of their phones signaling they each had a message.

"Weird" Gabby laughed standing up to grab her phone out her bag. But her smile vanish the moment she saw the picture, it was clearly Troy and Kelly kissing in some dark alleyway he had his hands on her hips and she had her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Oh my God Gabby, I'm so sorry" Sharpay said pulling her friend into a hug, with that she felt her friend begin sobbing and shaking in her arms.

"I can't believe he's cheating on me" Gabby wailed.

"That bitch!" Cassie yelled.

It was all too much, she couldn't breath, she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach and everything went black.

* * *

"Have they been calling you as much as Sharpay's been calling me?" Zeke asked, everyone nodded rolling their eyes.

"Why can't they just let us have one guys's night" Jason complained.

"I've got 10 missed calls mostly from Sharpay, but I haven't got any from Gabby" Troy stated confused why his wife wasn't calling him like the others where.

"You guy's we've got to go right no" Ryan said, he had a pained expression on his face and he was holding his phone in his hand, making it clear he had just been speaking to someone.

"Why"

"Gabby's in the hospital, she collapsed. She's in surgery they don't know what's wrong"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Troy Bolton had been sitting in the same place for two hours now, after receiving their message he rushed to the hospital as fast as humanly possible, he was having one of the worst days of his life he had kissed someone who wasn't his wife, he then ignored calls from his sister and friends telling him his wife and unborn child were in hospital for an unknown reason. He still didn't know what was wrong with her, the moment he had arrived at the hospital Sharpay had began screaming at him yelling it was his fault. She then told the staff he had been abusing Gabby verbally for years and she was getting a divorce. He was then banned from waiting in the family waiting room and had to sit in the other end of the hospital until she woke up and told them this wasn't true. No one would tell him anything for all he knew the two people he cared most about in the world were dead right now. If she died the last memory they had together was either him yelling at her or her going to sleep on the worst couch known to man. He made his pregnant wife sleep on the couch the least he could have done was slept on the couch himself. These thoughts only caused more tears to spill from his eyes.

"Come on" He looked up to see Taylor standing in front of me, he couldn't tell from her face what she was thinking or feeling.

"What?"

"You can come and wait with us. We all hate you right now but we know Gabby loves you and would want you there"

"Sharpay will kill me"

"She's agreed to behave for Gabby" He got up and followed her through the hospital until they arrived at the maternity ward and into a waiting room near what he assumed was a surgery. As they walked in he saw everyone scattered all over the room. He took the seat closets to the door and tried to avoid his sisters gaze. Who had been shooting him daggers since he walked into the room. as if he didn't feel bad enough.

"You wanna know why she collapsed?" Sharpay said glaring at him not blinking at all.

"She got a nice little text from your slut, we all did actually" Sharpay continued not letting him reply, she got her phone out brought up a photo and chucked it at him. The moment he saw that photo he finally saw how wrong he had been, all this time Kelly had been the bad one and he had blamed Gabby when in fact she was right the whole time.

"I'm such an idiot" he sobbed tugging his hair slightly.

"Understatement of the century" Sharpay screeched.

"Sharpay stop, for Gabby's sake" Kelsi scolded her friend placing her arm on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Mr Bolton" A doctor called breaking the silence that had over taken the group, Everyone stood up in reply all wanting to know if Gabby was okay. He turned to Troy, who could barely stand, he couldn't tell what the doctor was thinking. He didn't look sorry but that might have been because he had to deliver bad news all the time.

"Your wife was very lucky, her appendix burst but we got to her in time" there was a clear sigh of relief from everyone in the room, Troy's slightly louder than everyone else's then her remembered their baby and the panic he had been feeling earlier returned.

"And the baby"

"Their both doing great, the baby's heart beat is very strong. Gabby will be need to be on bed rest for at least the next couple weeks and I would recommend she is really careful for the rest of the pregnancy but other than that everything should be find. We are keeping her in until tomorrow as a precaution but she should be able to return home the next day. She just woke up and she is asking for you, its probably best if only you go in at the moment until she is a bit better."

Not having to be told twice he rushed into the room the doctor told him she was in. She was lying in bed and he was shocked at how weak she looked, her skin was pale and she looked small in the hospital bed. He approached her slowly, her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. He sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand kissing it.

"I am so sorry, for everything. For believing her over you, for yelling at you, making you sleep on the couch, for kissing her. I was drunk I know that's no excuse but my reactions were slow and when I realized what was happening I pushed her away. I swear to you I feel absolutely nothing for her but pure hate. I promise you are the only women I will ever love. I am so so sorry and if you let me I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

"Troy, I love you, I'm having a baby with you. Of course I forgive you, its just going to take a bit of time for it not to hurt" She said putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world, except of course our baby"

"Will you" Gabby stopped midway her scentence looking down embaressed.

"Anything baby, what do you want me to do?"

"I just...well...could you just hold me. I can't sleep properly without you near me" His heart swelled at her words and he knew in his heart and mind that they would be ok.

"Nothing would make me happier. You know I can't sleep properly without you near me as well"

* * *

"Troy, sweetie I don't need a wheelchair, I think I can walk out of the hospital on my own" Gabby laughed, he had been slightly over protective before but now he was taking it to a whole new level.

"Your supposed to be on bed rest, I don't want to take any risks" He said softly kissing her cheek. So she let him take her in the wheel chair, it was sweet he cared so much.

"I know"

"You might want to sleep on the way"

"Why, I'd rather sleep at home in our nice comfy bed"

"I think their throwing a party"

"What" Gabby whined.

"I'll tell them your tired everything will be fine."

"Your the best" Gabby said already half asleep, Troy chuckled to himself. Everything was becoming normal again and he couldn't be happier. He knew nothing could stop them from being together, they were a family. They were soul mates.


End file.
